No More Contract
by misukiya
Summary: Ciel was shocked when Sebastian said that he's already leaving his position as a butler. Would Ciel learn to say the magic word?


The sea breeze is warm. The sun hits them directly with its rays. The blue sea and the sky blue skies seemed to meet at the horizon. The white sand on the ground feels fine under their shoes.

"Sebastian, don't make me wait. Do you plan to inhale all the air in this place.?"

"No." Sebastian replied calmly to his irritated young master.

"Then speak!" He's looking at the horizon. Sebastian did the same.

"I, Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of Ciel Phantomhive, is leaving the position." He bowed beside him.

Ciel turned to his side. "What the hell are you talking-?" Suddenly, the air blew off some dust in Ciel's eyes and it made him shut them involuntarily.

He opened his hurt eyes and saw no one in front of him. But he is expecting to see a bowing Sebastian.

"Sebastian... Sebastian..." He let his eyes roam the wide-space beach. But he failed to see the demon. "SEBASTIAN!" He yelled angrily at the sky.

-Phantomhive Mansion-

"Young Master, okaeri nasai." Meirin greeted him.

"Welcome back, young master." Finny greeted him.

"Welcome back." Bard said.

"Where's Sebastian? Did he come back here ahead of me?"

"P-pardon, young master?" Finny asked, really puzzled.

"Finny don't make me repeat my words, you know it irritates me." He's really pissed off, he gave his cane a grip.

"Did he just say... S-Sebastian?" Though Meirin is whispering, it's still low enough to be heard. But Ciel remained his silence.

"Who is that Sebastian?" They were whispering to each other.

"Uh... uhm... young master, is "Sebastian" a new... pet?" Bard gave him a half grin.

_What's this?_ Ciel was shocked on how they reacted about Sebastian but he's still wearing the "emotionless" expression on his face.

Ciel passed by them. _What's happening? I don't get it._

Ciel shut the dooor of his room. "Sebastian... appear in front of me. Sebastian... Sebastian..." He opened his eyepatch. "Sebastian Michaelis, this is an order, appear in front of me... NOW!" He's losing his temper already. "Sebastian."

Ciel looked like a child looking for his mom in the middle if nowhere.

He ran to his bathroom and faced the mirror to see his eyes. He was shocked when he saw the normal color of his eyes.

"What's this? Where's the contract?" he touched his right eye where the contract used to be found. He rubbed and then faced again the mirror. Still no change. He did the same thing for three times believing that his vision is just deceiving him. But still the color is normal. He rubbed it again, harder. But this time, he felt a known liquid wetting his hand.

"What's this? Dam it! I hate getting wet."

He opened his eyes. He saw his own reflection, crying. Tears were rushing down to his cheeks.

"What's this?" He tried to stop them but as he tried to do so, the more tears were falling. Until he can't deny it. That he's crying. That his alone. That he misses the butler who used to be by his side.

"Miss? Who's missing him? This can't be true, isn't it?" He punched the mirror. His blood fell on the smooth surface of it.

The three idiots heard the break.

"Young master?... young master... "Meirin knocked the door hardly.

"Are you alright?" Finny interrupted.

They stopped when Ciel opened the door. There was his irritated face again.

"Ugh... Y-young master..."

"Shut up, Finny. I don't want you to interrupt me again while I'm in my room. Get it?"

"Yes, young master." The three bowed in his front.

"You can go."

The three followed what has been told to them. They heard the door of Ciel's room shut.

"What's really happening to young master?" Finny asked them.

-tea time-

Three consecutive knockes on the door.

"Enter!" Ciel called.

"Y-young master, it's already tea time. Uhm..." It's Meirin's duty today to serve the Earl his tea.

"Is that as delicious as Sebastian's tea?"

"Young master, who's Sebastian?"

"What do you mean who? Did you already forget about Sebastian? What a dummy you are?"

"UWAAH!... I'm sorry, young master!" Meirin suddenly cried and ran to the door. She forgot to serve Ciel his tea. It was Tanaka's taste of tea.

Ciel grabbed his eyepatch and threw it in the garbage bin beside the table his working on.

"Tch! There's no more purpose on wearing it."

Ciel went to town to visit the Undertaker.

"Oh... the Earl. What are you doing here?"

"Where's Sebastian? Do you know where he is?"

"But before that, where's your eyepatch?"

"Answer me, Undertaker." He raised his voice.

"Who's this Sebastian we're talking about anyway?"

Ciel's brows met. "What do you mean?"

"Simple. I don't know that person."

"He's a..." Ciel paused. He was about to say that Sebastian is a demon. "Tch! Never mind." He turned back, stepping towards the door.

"Okay. Goodbye Earl." Undertaker closed the coffin he's lying in. He heard the door closed.

Ciel sighed. "Where's that stupid demon? Maybe... maybe... he chose to be with Greil than to be with me?... What a demon he is.

Then suddenly. While he was walking, someone grabbed his arm. And without his eyes blinking, the person immediately ran.

"What was that?" Then he felt his thumb lost some weight. He was shocked when he saw that the ring is not in his thumb anymore. It's too late to look for the snatcher because he already blended with the crowd.

"Shit. My- ring."

He rode a carriage to his mansion. The three idiots greeted him, as always.

Ciel just passed by them but still he heard Finny asking about where his ring. He rolled his eyes.

Ciel went to his study room. He always hate it when he's there, alone. It's just too big for him. But it's different when Sebastian is there. He can talk to him. He can ask him questions if he can't understand something. But today, in this very hour, no Sebastian. No butler. No more talking. No more asking questions. No more ' Yes, my Lord.'..

_No more contract?_ He uttered to himself. "No... this can't be. Sebastian is... Sebastian is..."

Three knocks on the door woke him up.

"Young master? May I come in?" Finny called.

"Come in."

The door swung open. Finny's head came in first before his body.

"Young master, may I talk to you?" Finny said, cant's face his master.

"I'm busy. Make it faster."

"When I was younger, my father and mother died. I trusted my relatives to take care of me. At first, they showed me _some_ kindness. But in the end, they were the oneswho put in the orphanage." Finny clenched his fists. "There... there..." he bit his lower lip. Tears blurred his eyes. "Children bullied me. They kept on bullying me until they were satisfied. They would always left me wounded. Then one day, I thought, what if I imagine about a hero? A hero that would save me. So after that, everytime they bully me, I just close my eyes. And when I open it again, the children were gone... But the truth is, there's no hero. Everytime I close my eyes, I just thought about my family. I don't want to think about the pain. So everytime I opened my eyes again, the bully session is done." His tears were rushing down to his cheeks.

"What do you want to say, Finny?"

"Nothing, young master." Then he went outside Ciel's room, running.

_Am I just only imagining about Sebastian?_

Days later, Ciel got used to wake up by himself. He doesn't want to waste his time looking for an _imaginary_ butler.

"You going somewhere, young master?" Meirin asked.

"I would like to see the town. Got a problem about it?" He looked at the maid sharply.

"Eh... Ah..." Meirin's sweat rushed down to her back. "N-no, young master. Please take care."

When Ciel reached the town, he visited some toy shops where the Phantom Company toys are displayed. He can see that the children really love to buy the toys. And he's happy about it. _Happy?_ That word never exixted in his vocabulary ever since his parents died.

As he is walking by the streets, he passed by some good-for-nothing children.

"Oi." Called the _leader_.

Ciel didn't mind to take even a glance to them and it made the _leader_ pissed off.

"You won't listen, huh?" The child grabbed Ciel's arm.

"Let me go, will you?" Ciel resisted.

The child kicked him on the stomach and Ciel was laid down on the ground. Not contented, the child told his _followers_ to pull Ciel up and hold Ciel for him andhe started to punch Ciel everywhere on his body. His blows were hard. Ciel is already spitting out blood. His body is full of bruises. The last thing he could feel is the hit of his cane on his left biceps. Then he was thrown on the concrete wall.

The children lfet him, laughing.

Ciel's eyes went blank but he could still feel the sudden rain dropping on his body.

_Who's gonna help me now? Those three aren't here to help me. And Sebastian, base on Finny's point of view, is just an imagination... __**imagination?**_

Then he remembered all Sebastian's works for him. Every morning Sebastian is greeting him 'good morning' and opens the curtains so that the sunshine will enter his dark room. He is also the one who is dressing him up. He's the one serving his tea every tea time. He's the one bathing him... _he_ is his butler. So now...

"So now, Sebastian Michaelis, I order you, appear in front of these very of mine... PLEASE!" he said the last word under his breath.

An eye turned red.

_I guess Sebastian is really an imagination._

Though his mind is blank, he could still hear the sound of the footsteps ccoming towards him. Then a warm hand pat his head.

"Yes, my Lord."

Ciel faced slowly to the familiar voice he is hearing.

"Se-Sebastian... you're not..." then he collapsed.

When Ciel woke up, Sebastian is already carrying him,

"Sebas-" He was interrupted by Sebastian's words.

"Where's your eyepatch? You should wear it everytime. I can see the contract in your eye."

"Sebas-"

"But don't worry, we're almost there. Three steps and then..." Three steps and then Sebastian knocked the door.

Meirin opened it and she was happy to see them, yet worried about Ciel's condition.

"Young master... Sebastian-san, I thought you would take more time to-"

She noticed that Ciel is glaring at her.

"Y-young master..." Meirin is really scared.

"Meirin, you slipped." Finny is grinning,

"Meirin, you really are an idiot." Bard is scratching his head.

While Tanaka, as usual is just laughing.

"What do you mean? You know him, don't you?" Ciel growled to them while his eye with the contract was closed.

"Young master, please don't get mad. Sebastian told us to do this." Meirin expalined.

"Thank you everyone for cooperating." Sebastian gave his evil but _killer _smile and it made Meirin's face turned red.

"I will punish the three of you later. For now, I want to rest."

"Please a little longer, young master." The three said in unison.

"Sebastian, bring me to my room now..."

Sebastian then whispered to his ear.

Ciel sighed. "...please." he said the word low enough just for Sebastian to hear it.

Sebastian smiled dearly to his young master, "Yes, my Lord." Then he carried him to his room.

Now, every command, Ciel would say the _magic word_ before Sebastian would follow it.

E N D -


End file.
